A dual clutch transmission is a transmission for a motorized vehicle that has multiple gears where the odd gears (1, 3, 5 . . . ) are controlled by one clutch and the even gears (2, 4, 6 . . . ) are controlled by a second independent clutch. Dual clutches can be housed either in one housing or in separate housings. In operation, assuming a first clutch controls the odd gears and a second clutch controls the even gears) when the vehicle is being driven in first gear, the first clutch is engaged and second clutch is open. When a shift to second gear is determined to be necessary either by a controller or a driver, a mechanism moves a dog clutch or synchronizer to engage the second gear. With the second clutch still open, no power is transmitted through the second gear. To make the shift from first gear to second gear, the first clutch will open and the second clutch will close. Power is now being transmitted through the second gear. Because the first clutch is open, no power is going through the first gear. When a shift to third gear is determined to be necessary, the process repeats itself and a mechanism moves the odd dog clutch or synchronizer to the third gear and the second clutch will open and first clutch will close. This process of moving a mechanism to engage a dog clutch or synchronizer then opening one clutch and closing the other repeats for all upshifts and all downshifts. A standard vehicle layout has the transmission in the middle of the vehicle, in front of the motor, with prop shafts running from the dual clutch transmission to a front and rear bevel gear cases is typical and easily packaged into the vehicle. However, many recreational vehicles such as, but not limited to, utility task vehicles (UTV) have limited space between the passenger compartment and the rear differential where a dual clutch transmission or transaxle would be located.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for dual clutch transaxle that effectively and efficiently fits within the size and location limitations of vehicles.